Problems
by popgamergirl
Summary: Sarah is your average teenager, who goes to an average highschool But she's the only one who has to deal with the BTT. (crappy summary)


**Herro! I'm back! I know, I know, you're probably saying, "Popgamergirl why the fluff haven't you been uploading fanfics lately?" Well I'mma answer that question for you, BECAUSE REASONS! Well, I've been busy lately and wasn't able to write stories for you guys lately. But I'm back now and I've brought you this story! It's going to be a multi-chapter fic, so…yeah. ENJOY!**

The cafeteria doors swung open and Sarah walked in crowded by other students. It was lunch time, and Sarah was going to meet her friends. She inched her way out of the crowd and scanned the cafeteria for Corrine and Emily. She spotted them at a table near the middle of the cafeteria. She swerved around table after table and student after student.

"Hey guys!" Sarah smiled and sat next to Corinne and Emily who were eating their lunch. "Hey Sarah." Corinne replied, her voice muffled by the food in her mouth. Sarah put her hands up to guard her face as pieces of chicken sandwich went flying towards her face. Emily chuckled and said "Oh, so you packed your own lunch today." Corinne nodded. Emily's smile turned to a face of pure annoyance as she looked at the entrance to the cafeteria. "Oh no…" she murmured "What?" Sarah asked in semi-concern. "Were you planning on seeing them today?" Emily asked as se pointed to the front of the cafeteria where the infamous "Bad Touch Trio" (A.K.A Francis, Gilbert and Antonio) was standing. Sarah sighed. "No…" They watched the three get surrounded by crazy fan girls. "What do they see in them?" Corinne asked crossing her arms.

"So anyway…" Sarah said turning back to the conversation. "Prom's coming up next week." "Yeah, I can't wait!" Emily cheered. "I think none of us can." Corinne laughed. "So Sarah, who do you think your going to ask out?" "I don't know…I was thinking about asked out Feliciano or Lovino." Sarah gushed. "Really? Lovino? He's a jerk!" Emily piped up. "Yeah he's always swearing and insulting people." Corinne agreed. "Meh, well he's nice when you get to meet him."

Suddenly, Sarah felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see Francis, Gilbert, Antonio standing there, grinning like a bunch of idiots. "Oh, why hello." Sarah said sarcastically. "What do you want?" "I hear you are going over to Feli's tonight, yes?" Antonio asked. Sarah looked confused. "Yeah, I am…" "I'll see you tonight, chica." Antonio winked at Sarah. Sarah looked even more confused now. But the trio just laughed and walked away. "What was that all about?" Emily asked "Well I'm going over to Feli's house tonight because we're study partners, otherwise I have no idea…" Sarah explained unsure.

The lunch rang signaling the end of lunch. Sarah, Corinne and Emily split up to go to their classes.

The teacher rattled on about something to do with the history of Christopher Columbus. Sarah couldn't pay attention due to the faint "Kesesesese…" coming from Gilbert who was sitting beside her. She really felt like banging her head on her desk but didn't want to make a scene. Feliciano was sitting a few desks away watching her. His clueless expression made him look absolutely adorable. But the veins in Sarah's forehead were probably visible now and she was too annoyed to start swooning over him. To make matters worse, Emily was making googly eyes at Arthur who was sitting in front of her. Emily has had the biggest crush on Arthur ever since ninth grade. She turns into a love-sick fan girl every time she sees him.

Finally after what felt like forever, class was dismissed and the school day ended. Sarah headed down the hallway toward the exit. Corinne and Emily caught up and Corinne and Sarah had to listen to Emily go on and on about Arthur. Sarah waved good-bye to her friends as she left the school.

She was just leaving the front yard when she felt someone touch her butt. Sarah jumped. She knew just who it was. She turned to see Francis standing behind her. "You have a tendency to grab my backside don't you?" Sarah asked fuming. "All is fair in love and war ma cheri." He purred. "Can you please leave me alone for once!" She shouted and run off. Francis' laughter faded away as she got farther from the school.

Sarah opened the door to her house and stepped inside. The house was silent except for the creaking of the floorboards under her feet. She kicked off her shoes and walked upstairs to get changed out of her uniform. She pulled on a pair on jeans, a t-shirt and her favorite sweatshirt. She grabbed her books and headed down the road toward Feliciano's house.

Ok so that was Chapter 1, you like? Please review and favorite if you did, and you can also give me some ideas on what's going to happen at Feli's place! I'll try to get chapter 2 uploaded A.S.A.P, also, tell me if this one was too short so I'll make it longer, shorter, or keep it the same length for the next chapter.


End file.
